1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an editing control system, and is directed more particularly to an editing control system suitable for an off-line editing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A so-called off-line editing system such as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,757 patented on Mar. 20, 1973 and assigned to the Columbia Broadcasting System, Inc. is utilized in the field of television broadcasting. In this case, since the number of recorded tapes which are used in many, it is necessary that a reel number is designated for each tape and the reel numbers as well as editing information are recorded as data. Therefore, in the prior art system, whenever a new tape is installed into an editing VTR (video tape recorder) an editor inputs a new reel number to the new tape by utilizing ten keys. However, since the editor is busy for other operations, the input of the reel number is frequently forgotten. As a result, a different reel number is recorded as data and accordingly, such an accident results wherein a different or incorrect scene is recorded on the tape upon an on-line edit.